mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Polly
Polly is the middle child of Mars and Carol, with Molly being her elder sister and Dolly being her little sister. She is the more independent of the three sisters, preferring to spend time away from the other two girls. Biography The middle child of Mars and Carol, Polly loves to read and study. She likes to go visit the Research Center and play board games with Isaac. Polly feels that her sisters need to study more to have a chance at a better life in the future, but she mostly keeps to herself. She wants to get a scholarship from the prestigious University of Atara. Background Polly was born on Spring of Day 25 and is the middle child of Carol and Mars. She attends the local school in Portia with the rest of the children in the town. Unlike the other girls in her family, Polly is extremely smart and wishes to obtain a scholarship to the University of Atara when she grows older. Polly feels that her sisters need to take their studies more seriously, but she tends to keep to herself. Polly enjoys visiting the Research Center, the Commerce Guild, and playing Cross Five with Isaac. Out of all the cities and countries she has learned in school, Polly wants to visit Seesai the most. Physical appearance Polly wears an orange dress with yellow polka dots on top of a white blouse with pale orange stripes, orange leggings, and red shoes. She wears her hair up in a but with a ribbon tied around it. Social Chat RPS Polly is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks Polly has no relation perks. Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 7.01004. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Food preferences *Likes juice *Likes ice cream *Dislikes seafood Play Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I could always go for some ice cream." *"I love the juices available at this restaurant." ;Ask about work *"My job right now is to study hard at school, so later on I can pick a profession that I really like." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"Ms. Lucy told us a lot about other cities and countries. I think I want to visit Seesai the most." ;Compliment *(I heard you're a really good student.) **"I want to be able to help the Research Center one day. I want to restore all the incredible technologies that we lost during the Age of Darkness." *(Do you have a goal in mind?) **"My immediate goal is to get into the University of Atara. I'm still a few years away, so I must study hard." ;What types of gifts do you like? *"I'll tell you what I don't like, I don't like fish. I always have trouble getting rid of fish bones." Schedule After school (4 PM) Can be found with Isaac playing Cross Five On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light Dialogue Gallery Polly.jpg Category:Characters